<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>holy palmer's kiss by embraidery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977195">holy palmer's kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery'>embraidery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a poem by @poem.exe on twitter:</p><p>new year<br/>moving toward his lips…<br/>plum blossoms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Edmund Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>holy palmer's kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just because I'm bored, a double drabble set in an au where Edmund gets to stay in Narnia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was still and quiet, a soft dark shawl thrown over the shoulders of the world. Moonlight traced the grounds of Cair Paravel in tones of silver and blue. A plum tree wrapped their favourite bench in pale pink blooms, their sweet scent drifting down to the two men. Edmund twined his fingers through Caspian’s silky hair as it tumbled over Edmund’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘To a new year,’ Caspian murmured, smiling up at Edmund, ‘and all that it brings us. I’m looking forward to it.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘To a new year,’ Edmund echoed, tracing his thumb over Caspian’s cheekbone. ‘May it jolly well be better than last year!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caspian laughed and sat up. ‘I thought it was rather a good year, all things considered. After all…’ He brought one hand up to Edmund’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I can’t argue with you there.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘If I hadn’t said anything--’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I would've gotten around to telling you,’ Edmund protested, rolling his eyes. ‘You can ask…’ He trailed off as Caspian met his eyes and raised his eyebrows just a fraction, just the way he knew Edmund couldn’t resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, I’m glad <em>someone</em> brought it up,’ Edmund murmured, leaning forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So am I.” Caspian smiled into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>